A Different Beginning
by TwiDirection12
Summary: What if it was Jasper who was Bella's mate and Edward was Alice's? I will be changing a lot of things so please not hate cause this is my story. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT just the stuff I write, okay? Okay
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

This place is too green, I can't stand it. I miss the sun and heat that use to be Phoenix. Oh, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. I recently moved in with my dad, Charlie, to Forks. Forks is a small town in Washington, uner a constant cover of coulds and rain. I was use to the heat, speaking as i lived in Phoenix with my mom, Renee. I just wasn't use to it being so cold.

Right now I was on my way to school, something that I was dreading. I wasn't that i didnt like school, it was more of the 'not fitting in' thing i was worried about. I didnt have any friends back in Phoenix. When i pulled into the school's parking lot i got out of my truck and eventually found my way to the office. I got my schedule and went to my first class.

The rest of the morning flew by fast and before i knew it, i was at lunch. The boy i had met in one of my classes, Mike, asked me to sit with him and his friends. Of course i said yes and jumped at the offer, i wouldnt be sitting at a table alone. Mike showed me the way to the table and there was a boy with black hair, two girls with brown hair, and a girl with blond hair. Three of them smiled at me, but the blond payed no atention to me, not that it mattered i didnt like the attention. I smiled back at them and one of the brown haired girls spoke first,

"hi, i'm Jessica but call me Jess, you must be Isabella"

"just Bella" i corrected " and its nice to meet you"

"hi Bella I'm Angela, but call me Angie, nice to meet you" the other girl said

"you too" i replied and sat down next to Jess

Then the boy with the black hair spoke" Hi Bella, I'm Eric"

"Hi Eric" i smiled, i think we'll all be great friends, well all except for the other girl, who's name i still havent learned

"that's Lauren" Mike explained "she doent really like new people" i nodded, kind of offended that she didnt give me a chance, but i got over it quickly

She looked up at the mention of her name, i smiled a little bit but all i got in return was a glare. I frowned, i dont think its fair, but oh well if thats the way she wants to be, then who am i to stop her.

Suddenly the cafeteria got a lot quieter than before and everyone turned towards the lunch room door. Then five goregeous people came through the door. The first pair was a beautiful girl with blond hair and a big buff guy with brown curly .. hair. The second pair was a short pixxy like fort with short spikey black hair and a boy with an unusual bronze hair. The last boy was tall and had honey blond, I think he has to be to most beautiful of them, maybe the blond girl, no definitely him.

"Who are they" I asked

"The Cullens" Angie answered I was still confused

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them when they were younger" Jess started" The blond girl is Rosalie and she's with the big guy Emmett, then the short girl is Alice and she's with Edward the one with the bronze hair" I nodded I had heard about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen but it about their kids, then I noticed she left out the blond Angel

"Who's he" I asked

"That's Jasper Whitlock" Jess said "totally gorgeous but I wouldn't waist your time, apparently nobody here is good enough for him" a clear case of sour grapes, I wonder how many times he rejected her.

"I want planing on it" I muttered but I was kind of sad and I had no idea why.

Lunch was over 20 minutes later and I headed off to my last class with Mike. Mike lead me to the classroom and told the teacher about me.

"Ah yes you are Isabella" he said with a smile

"Just Bella please" I smiled

"Okay Bella you can go sit next to Mr. Whitlock over there" he pointed to Jasper

I walked over there slowly, hoping I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself. But of course with my luck, my foot got caught on the leg of a desk. The girl that was sitting there snickered at me. I got to the desk and I looked up at Jasper, he smiled at me.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am" he spoke with a Texan accent, I think that's really hot and adorable. He looked kind of embarrassed

"Why are embarrassed?" I asked quietly, curse my shyness.

"Just my accent" he said shyly " My sister, Rosalie, always says that I don't live in Texas anymore and gets frustrated because of it"

"You shouldn't let Rosalie get to you like that, Jasper, it's part of who you are." I said then added "and I like your accent" Jasper smiled

"Why thank you darlin'" He smirked " Bella I like you, you're different than a lot of people" I blushed at his words and my heart started beating fast when he said he liked me

" I like you too, you're not like other guys out there, you're not full of yourself" I smiled with a slight blush

"Thanks again darlin'" He smiled I blushed again when he called me darlin'

For the rest of the day I talked with Jasper. He's a really sweet guy, although there is something about him that makes him different, like he's not completely human. But I know he's different but that's why I like him, I feel safe around him. After class Jasper walked me to my truck.

"Bella?"Jasper asked once we got to my truck

"Yeah Jasper"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and my siblings tomorrow at lunch" he asked me but then quickly added "only if you want to" I giggled

"Of course I would" I smiled "I wouldn't want to miss meeting them they sound great" he smiled

"Great, thank you darlin'" he said and hugged me " I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Bye Jasper"

"Bye Bella" and then he walked over to his family

When I got home I cooked dinner when Charlie got home and then went to bed soon after. Tonight was the night I first dreamt about Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i'm just soo excited for this story i might be putting my other story, Stand Up, on hold so i can focus on this on more.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i hope you enjoy it cause it really means a lot

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE,

Review and favorite

I love you,

The awesomeness that is,

Dani 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper**

As I walked away from Bella I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why was she being so nice me? I mean sure she didnt know about me, but I know she knows I'm not entirely human. But, why did i want tto be around her? Why didn't her blood appeal to me? All of these questions had no answers.

I could feel my family's anger, well Rosalie's anger, but a little was coming from everyone else except for Alice and Emmett. I could see Rosalie glaring at when i got over there.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, what are you thinking" Rosalie shouted once we were in the car.

I'm so fucking tired of Rosalie "I was thinking that I actually want a friend that actully fucking likes me for me" i yelled back

"you have everything you could ever need with us, you dont need a stupid _human _to be happy" she sneered the word human

"you will not talk about MY Bella like that, I've known her for an hour and she is already the best thing thats happened to me in a century" i growled then i reallized what i said, i called her my Bella.

"well you and _YOUR BELLA _can go sit somewhere else tomorow at lunch, cause I dont want to be near her, look what she already turn you into. We all know you were happy before" she snapped

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS HAPPY" I screamed and stormed out of the car, into the woods, i need to hunt to get my mind off of things

I took down a couple deer and a mountain lion and decided to see what Bella was doing. I didn't realize I was gone all day until I noticed it was dark. I caught Bella's scent and followed it to her house, I jumped up to the window and opened it. There she was on her bed sleeping, she looked so beautiful.

"Jasper" she mumbled and I had thought she had woken up and seen but she was still sleeping

"Jasper I love you" and that had put a smile on my face

I walked over to her bed and leaned down to kiss her cheek "I love you too darlin'"

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room and watched her sleep and whisper things. I meant it when I said I loved her I really do I've known her for a day and knew that I finally met the one I have been waiting for. She is my forever.

I left Bellas house when she stared to stir. I went home with a smile on my face. When I got there I was bombarded with a bunch of questions,

"Where have you been"

"Why didn't you come home"

"Why do you smell like you've been around humans"

"WILL Y'ALL SHUT UP" I shouted and everything stopped they looked at me in shock, I never yelled or disrespected them "can't I ever have privacy, be by myself, with out anyone buggin' me or telling me where I can and can't go, it ain't none of your business"

And with that I stomped upstairs to my room. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Go away" I snapped

"Jasper it's Esme"

I sighed "come in"

"Jasper I'm sorry honey, I was just worried about you, I can say the same thing for the rest of us" she said

"Its not your fault, Esme, it's Rosalie's" I muttered

"What did she do" She asked

"Bein' herself" I said

"I'm sorry honey" she whispered "if it's of too much to ask will you tell me where you were"

"I was with this girl, Bella I met her at school" I smiled at the thought of her

"I take it she didn't know you were there"

"No she didn't, but I couldn't stay away from her, I have known her for a day and I already love her, I finally found the one" I knew one one could hear what I was saying, my room was sound proff

Esme smiled really big " congratulations Jasper I told you, you would find her" I loved Esme she was the one who believed in me

"Thank you Esme" I smiled and hugged her

"I'll let you be by yourself now, and I won't think about it so Edward won't know" then she quickly added "you are gonna have to bring her over sometime I can't wait to meet her" I laughed

"Will do" I answered and she walked out the door to the others

I can't wait to see her in a either, and that's in a half and hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

The next day I drove to school excited to see Jasper. My dream about Jasper was strange but I dint want to get into that, I'm too excited to see Jasper.

I pulled into a parking space and went to walk to my first class. But before I could I heard a voice behind me,

"Hey Bella" it was Jasper

"Hey Jazz" I smiled he chuckled

"Jazz?"

"Yupp it's your nickname" I giggled

"Well then I shall call you Bell or Bells" he smirked

"I like Bells better" I smiled

"Ok then Bells to mind if I walk you to your classes" he asked

"Sure"

He kept his promise and walked me to every class. By time it was lunch I was nervous, what if his family hated me? Would Jasper still be my friend if they didn't approve? I didn't know and I think Jasper noticed my nervousness.

"Why are you nervous darlin'" He asked

"What if they don't like me" I questioned

"They'll love you well most of them, Rosalie is not as accepting, but I'm sure she'll come around and if they don't like you, who the fuck cares" he said

"Okay, I trust you" I smiled and he grabbed my hand

I noticed his hand was cold, but I shrugged it off I know he'll tell me if he wanted to. We walked into the cafeteria and everyone stopped and stared. Damn don't these people have life's. Jazz lead me over to their table and I sat down next to him. I looked up at them with a small smiled and they smiled back, all of them except Rosalie.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Bella" Jasper spoke

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, I can tell we will be great friends, all of us" Alice exclaimed

"I'm Emmett" Emmett said "and I am the awesomest one here" I giggled

"We'll see about that" I smirked "I'm pretty awesome, I punched a werewolf in the face"

"Badass" Emmett commented then looked shocked "wait you know about werewolves"

I laughed "my best friends are werewolves"

"How do you know about them" Edward asked butting into the conversation

"Well my best friend, Jacob, is a shape shifter and he introduced my to his pack, they're all like the brothers I never had" I explained "Jake can't keep a secret"

Emmett laughed at the last part "why did you punch him"

"Jake kissed me and I punched him in the face, I broke my hand" I said sheepishly "but when he dropped me off, Embry was there and they started arguing cause Embry is really protective of me. Then my dad came out and asked what happened and Jake's response was hilarious" I stopped cause started laughing

"What did he say" Jasper asked I stopped laughing

"He said 'I kissed Bella and she broke her hand, punching my face'" they all started laughing except Rosalie she was glaring at me

We all were laughing, with an exception of Rosalie, for a few minutes. Then I remembered when Jake first told me about him, he said something about the Cullen's

"I remember when Jake told me about him, he said said something about you guys but I can't remember what it is" I told them they tensed up "he said to stay away from you, but I never listen to Jake"

Then I remembered something Jake said about the Cullen's and vampires. Then I realized why Jake said to stay away from them, our conversation came back to me. The Cullens were vampires.

"Oh now I remember" I smirked they all tensed up again

"What do you remember"Jazz asked nervously, I laughed and ignored that question and asked my own

"So how's life being a vampire" they looked shocked

"What do you mean" Edward asked

"Guys I may be human, but I'm not stupid" I chuckled "even if you didn't want to tell me still found out, you really thought I wouldn't notice"

"Bella" Jasper started but Rosalie cut him off

"I told you Jasper, I told you this was a bad idea but no you gotta go and make friends with the stupid new girl. You just ruined everything" she spat

"You know what Rosalie, it's not always about what you want, I can make my own decisions. I knew she was gonna find out eventually just not as quickly. Why don't you just keep your mouth shut for once and make every one happy" Jasper retorted

Rosalie glared at me "this is all your fault, you better stay away from my family or you're gonna regret it" she hissed

I knew she was trying to scare me but I wasn't scared "I'm not scared of you Rosalie if that's what you think you are doing, you can't make me stay away. That's not your decision to make its Jaspers and if he wants me here then I'm not going anywhere" I said bravely she looked shocked "what shocked that a human actually stood up to you"

Sue just sat there gapping still in shock that I stood up to her. Emmett started laughing

"Damn Bellas got balls" He said in between laughs

"No I'm pretty sure I have a vagina" I smirked and that made them all start laughing.

"I know I know I'm funny" I giggled

They stopped laughing after a few minutes and started talking to me.

"Hey Bella how did you figure out that we were vampires" Edward asked

"Well Jake told me about them so I put two and two together" I answered

And we found out a lot about each other. Although Rosalie was glaring at me the whole time, I ignored her. I was glad everyone else liked me, Alice and I became friends in that time period along with Edward and Emmett.

"Hey Bells, do you want to come over later and meet Carlisle and Esme" Jazz asked

"Yeah sounds fun" I smiled I really like them, especially Jasper

And I finally realized that I was in love with Jasper.

* * *

Oooooooh I bet you weren't expecting that, but I did say that I would changing a lot of stuff. So expect the unexpected. Hope you like this chapter, wow two chapter in one day. I might update another chapter tonight but don't count on it.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bye,

Dani


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

After school was over I called Charlie to let him know that I was going over to a frends house and he said ok. So now i was following the Cullens to their house. When we got their, the house was amazing. I dont want to go into details cause thats too complicated. But it was awesome, I got out of my truck and Jasper was waiting for me, i took his hand and noticed everyone else was in the house. He lead me inside and I yelled

"WAZZ UP VAMPOS BELLA IN THE HOUSE" then i heard Emmetts obnoxious laugh and everyone else's quieter laughs. Jasper and I walked into the room.

"jeez Em, why you so loud" I giggled then walked up to him "IM GONNA GO DEAF" i shouted into his ear

"OWIE" He screamed and covered his ears like a child and that set off another round of laughing

We stopped laughing and then a woman with carmel colored hair and a heart shaped face came up to me "Hi, I'm Esme their mother for all intense and purposes" she laughed

"Hi, Esme, I'm Bella" i chirped happily

"Hello, I'm Carlisle" said the man with kind eyes and blond hair

"Hey, Carlisle I'm Bella the great" i giggled they all laughed, except for Rosalie, of course.

"you know what Carlisle" i said

"what?" he asked

"I'm gonna call you Carl or maybe Carlie" i smirked and he looked horrified which had everyone laughing Rosalie even cracked a smile "definatly Carlie"

Carlie had a horrified look on his face and Em and Jazz were literally rolling on the floor Ali and Ezzy were in eachothers arms trying to hold eachother up. Rosalie was trying not to smile but I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"soooo vampos whats on the agenda" i asked then i got an idea "oooh I know i can give all of you nicknames" they nodded

"ok, Jasper is Jazz or Jazzy, Edward is Eddie or Buttward, Alice is Ali or Phsycho Phsychic, Emmett is Emmy or Emma, Esme is Ezzy, and Carlisle is Carl or Carlie" i smirked

"hey" they pouted

"HAHAHA BUTTWARD" Emma laughed then whined "hey im not a girl"

"wait what about Rosalie" Phsycho Phsychic asked then her eyes glazed over and she burst out laughing "thats a good one Bella" i giggled

"Rosalie's nickname is Bitchy Vamp" everyone laughed except Bitchy Vamp

Bitchy Vamp growled at me"bitch you better watch your back" I laughed

"Honey, I'm not scared, you may have been alive longer than I have but I know my shit so buh bye" all she did was glare at me obviously at a loss for words

I noticed every one looking at me confused, I guess it's time for an explanation.

"I bet you want to know what I'm talking about" they nodded " I have this thing it's like a sixth sense, I just know things" they nodded in understanding

"Prove it" Emmy challenged

"Jasper has friends name Peter and Charlotte down south and Edward is wondering can't read my mind" I answered simply

"How do you do that" Buttward asked I shrugged

"I just know shit" they all chuckled Jasper smirked

"You know that's..." Jazzy started but I cut him off

"Exactly what Peter says about his 'knower' yhea when I meet them we are going be best friends" he laughed at my excited look

"Do you know when you are going to meet them?" he asked

"Nope but I do know that it's not under very good circumstances" I replied he nodded

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooo" I started dragging it the 'o' "whatcha wanna do now"

"I can give you a tour of the house" Jazzy suggested I nodded

"Let's goo, bye my fellow vampos, bye Bitchy Vamp" I smirked everyone snickered while she glared at me

Jazz leads upstairs and pointed at the rooms "Carlisle's study, Carlisle and Esme' s room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Alice and Edward's room nd this is my room"

He opened the door, the last room in the hallway. He lead me inside and I looked around. There was a flag that was in a picture frame, must be from his past, a queen sized bed and a couch on the other side there was some book shelves with a lot of books on it. Over all it seems like a perfect room for Jasper.

"Its perfect" I smiled "it fits your personality"

"Thaks darlin'" He said in his amazing Texan drawl

"No problem Jazzy just being honest" I giggled and and walked to him and put my arms around his waist and he did the same to me

I looked up into his eyes and and he looked right back into mine. I don't now how long we stood there but eventually he started leaning in and I stood on my tippy toes and pressed his lips against mine. Our lips moved in sinc as if they were made for each other, like we were made for each other. The kiss was perfect and also my first kiss, and I wouldn't want to share it with any one else. He pulled back a few minutes later and stared into my eye's, he opened his mouth and asked the question I have been waiting for since I met him two days ago,

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH CLIFHANGER HAHAHAHAHA okay so I have problems, BUT THATS NOT THE POINT! THE POINT ISSSSS... I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFHANGER.

yeeeeaaah about that, sorry, buuuuuuuutt. haha i said butt. okay, soooooo buuuutt I'm gonna write sometime in the next few days, soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo BE ON THE LOOK OUT *looks around with binoculars* (if thats how you spell it, im a WHOREible speller) haha see what i did there, FYI, IM NOT A WHORE, just putting that out there.

OKAY, ill shut up now

just watch out for the next chapter,

LUUUUUUVVVVVV,

Dani the great

HAHAHAHAHAHA get it? no? okay

BYEEEEEEEEE MY FELLOW JELLY BEANS


End file.
